Straight Shooter
by Pandalf
Summary: After being held captive for 5 months in a research facility, a girl with extraordinary powers is saved and recruited by the Young Justice team. Feeling too unrefined to join, she decides to link up with the Teen Titans in order to figure out these new abilities. Adventure/Friendship/Romance.
1. The Great Escape

**Hello everyone! I just want to make a few things clear before you start reading. The Teen Titans that I'm going with is the Rebirth team. At the same time I'm kinda fusing that with the Season 2 Young Justice team. I just want to avoid confusion because I know they're two different timelines. This story will be more about the Teen Titans , but the other's will make appearances and whatnot. I'm probably making this more confusing by explaining this T~T! As the description disclosed, this will be about Adventure, Friendship, and of course Romance!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or any of its characters! I do however own my OC and any OCs I may make up during the course of this story! Woo!** **Enjoy!**

 **LOCATION UNKNOWN**

 **September 17**

2:23 EDT

"State your name, ability, and test number."

A profound voice echoed through the tumultuous intercom. The person's voice channeled from the microphone and into the opposite dwelling of double sided mirror.

All eyes were on the test subject inhabiting the other side of the wall. There were about 15 white coated onlookers crammed inside the 10x14 room.

The subject resided in a territory made of solid platinum. All was metal except the bullet proof glass separating the rooms.

Inside the room a loud sound of clanking chains scraping against its links could be heard. They were attached to the wrists of a young brunette girl.

As she stood before her awaiting audience, she shook out her freckled wrists. Only seeing her reflection, the 5'4 girl looked seemingly into the eyes of the man behind the microphone and bestowed upon him a chilling smile.

She moved her shoulder length hair behind her ears and continued her frosty stare down.

"My name is Summer Erin Wilde. I have the endowment of intangibility, and this is test number 87. I will now demonstrate my ability."

The girl turned around, and there were different sphere's about the size of a golf ball spaced out on a wooden table.

She picked up the first item, "Styrofoam."

Her bronze hand lifted the ball and showed it to the room. As she closed her palm, the ball fell through the back side of her hand. Catching it with her other hand, she continued to juggle the ball letting it pass through her upper thigh and tossing it around.

She grabbed the second ball, "Glass."

Her juggling proceeded and she added more balls, "Oak, lead, gold!"

A smile stretched across her face as she displayed her talents. There was only one element that she couldn't pass through, and that was platinum so she'd dare not pick up the last sphere.

For her grand finale she tossed all the balls in the air and opened her mouth. Each sphere went through her mouth and past the organs in her diaphragm before hitting the ground. The girl looked forward once more and took a bow. There was a silence with no response as Summer stood there. No feedback was given, and she settled in position waiting to be judged.

The man at the head of the microphone spoke, "Can you try the platinum ball?"

Without a word, the brunette picked up the gold ball and the platinum ball. Putting both against her arm, the gold fell to the ground, and the platinum stayed in place. Her shoulders shrugged and she placed the sphere back on the table.

"That's all for today Summer. We'll run some tests and see you again tomorrow when you're ready to take this seriously." The researchers on the other side of the glass seemed to be unamused. This was their 87th test, and her progress was relatively stagnant.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Her tongue clicked in a sarcastic manner. "Damn, looks like I really am just the one trick pony you all refuse to believe I am."

Summer looked up as the bright recess lights began to flick off. She stood there in the dark room feeling alone and helpless. Barely visible shadows could be seen from her side of the glass. People were packing up and heading back to their designated areas.

"Where ya going? You'll miss my encore!" Her nervous voice cracked as she attempted to get a reaction out someone, anyone in that room.

Without a second thought the girl ran at full force toward the window. Diving right in, her hands got caught on the other side by the platinum shackles and jerked her body back. She hung in the window with her hands above her head, and body facing outward.

The men and women turned around in fear. There was nothing she could do with her hands bound on the opposite side, but that didn't make her any less frightening.

A man with medium length blonde hair approached the girl. He was the person from behind the microphone. His veiny hands were tucked away inside his crisp lab coat. He approached the girl with caution, and his blue eyes looked into hers.

"Summer please. Go back to your room. The day doesn't have to end like this." His eyes were begging her, but the body language of his puffed out chest showed that he was still in charge.

"Kiss my ass." The grimace was plastered on her face as she spoke in a low. Her spotted freckled nose was scrunched from from the disgusting display of those who've been researching her.

The white coated man backed away and shook his head from disappointment. He stared at his subject for a moment with his lips pursed together.

"You've miscalculated. You're stuck in between the glass and you'll never learn your lesson if I help you now." A sinister smirk arose on the man's face. With eyebrow's perched high, this was his way of reestablishing his dominance between the two.

"No, you've miscalculated!" Her delicate fingertips entered from the other side of the glass holding the gold ball. She threw the ball down to her foot and kicked it as hard as she could.

The sphere hit the man on the right side of his neck and his body collapsed forward onto the floor. Holding her foot out, she inconceivably caught the key card around his neck. Clasping it between her boots, she pulled it off him and flipped back into her platinum cell.

Picking up the card, she raced to the door, but before she could use it the entrance was already being opened. Red lights reflected off her skin as an alarm sounded throughout the facility.

 _Self-destruct sequence has been activated for 5 minutes._

Awaiting whatever was on the other side of the door, the girl took a fighting stance with hands blocking her face.

The cell door lowered, and she saw a girl dressed in what looked like a black catsuit. It was Batgirl.

"Don't worry I'm here to help. I'm getting you out of here." She offered a hand of assistance and at this point Summer was in no position to refuse it.

Now it was clear why this facility had a bomb set to explode. The researchers have blown their cover, and they'd rather go up in flames with their work than to let anyone know what had been happening for the past several months.

The girls bolted out of the room and the ginger waved to the former captive, "Follow me!"

As the girls ran side by side, Summer's gray eyes looked at those of Barbara, "How did you know I was being held captive?"

"Small inkling of information. You're not the only one by the way. There are about 4 others being held here too, but my team is on that."

The girls turned the corner and was faced with a long narrow corridor. The fluorescent lights flickered down the hallway. The walls were scratched and battered; almost like someone tried to escape before but failed. Both girls were overwhelmed by the upkeep of this area.

Their run slowed down to a walk, and the concrete walls were now turning into glass windows displaying holding tanks. Each had a name on it, but no one was in them.

Going down a bit further, Summer saw a tank with her name on it.

She whispered in a breathy tone, "Summer Erin Wilde... Th-that's me!"

 _BLAM BLAM!_

Before she could dwell on it too long, a bullet barely grazed past she and Barbara's eye line. Their heads turned instinctively, and down the hall came a fleet of armed solider's. They held up their guns and platinum armor showing no resolve to back down.

The alarm sounded once more: Sixty seconds _until self-destruct._

These men were going down in a blaze of glory, and Summer was apart of that. She was their test subject and no one else's to study.

Batgirl grabbed Summer's hand and threw a smoke bomb down the hall.

 _"We've got the captives all secure down here! Where are you at Barb?"_ The voice of Miss Martian could be heard in the ginger's head.

 _"Almost out!"_ The blue eyed beauty was in a panic. This place was about to blow, and the quickest way out could also lead to their deaths if she wasn't careful.

A large windowpane stood at the end of the corridor. Barbara threw a batarang at the glass and shattered it completely. The two ran until they reached the edge. The back of the facility hung about 900 feet over the ocean.

The brown skinned girl looked down in absolute terror. The rough waves crashed high up onto the rocky mountain wall. If the fall didn't kill them, the sharp rocks at the bottom certainly would.

 _"Miss Martian! We're at the rear of the facility! I need you here now!"_ The girl shouted in a panic.

She looked at the brunette standing paralyzed in fear. "Don't worry, we're almost out of the woods!"

 _"We're headed your way right now Batgirl! Just hold on!"_ The disembodied voice of the green woman yelled out.

 _Ten.. Nine.. Eight.. Seven.._

Summer looked at the red head with fierce eyes, "I don't know what your plan is, but we can't stay in here! Lord knows I have a phobia of heights, but if it's between that and dying I guess I have to face my fears!"

Time seemed to slow, and the brunette grabbed the hand of the masked heroine. "I know you don't know me, but right now I'm gonna be your best friend. So whatever you do, do not let go of me!"

 _Three.. Two.. One.._

Without a second thought, the girls jumped out of the window, and the shrapnel of debris flew at them. Batgirl's eyes were amazed to see the pieces fly right through the two of them. Looking up, she could see the aircraft that would lead them away from this hell hole.

The black suited girl shot her grapple at the ship just before hitting the sharp rocks at the bottom. The two continued to link hands until they were safely inside the jet.

Collapsing on the ground, the team and other former captives crowded the girls.

"Whoa! You two alright?" Tigeress and Superboy helped the ladies to their feet.

"We are now." Barbara panted with her heart still racing from adrenaline. A smile of triumph was painted on her face as she couldn't put enough emphasis on her joy, "We are now."

 **HALL OF JUSTICE**

 **September 17**

13:57 EDT

It was like a museum for heroes, the Hall of Justice. Even after having being held captive for months, nothing was more intimidating than sitting next to the greats in their main quarters.

Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, all of them. They sat at the round table, and all eyes were on test subject 0003; Summer.

She wiped her sweaty palms on her black pants. The twinge in her hand was undying from the nerves wracked up inside her. Swallowing her saliva felt like a handful of sand being shoved down her throat. She had to say something. She couldn't just stand here and waste their time for the next 2 hours.

"I... I would be honored to join the Young Justice team. I have nothing but adoration and respect for this acclaimed organization that you all have started. I am so gracious for the invitation, truly. But... I've been under captivity ever since I got these powers 5 months ago. I'm far too unrefined for this team. If anyone died on my watch from negligence I couldn't live with myself. With all do respect, I must decline."

The girl exited the room silently, and the young team awaited her answer. "I know you all didn't get a good chance to know me, but I'm afraid I won't be joining this team. Who knows, maybe I'll see you on the street saving my ass or something."

Barbara ran to the girl and placed a bold hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure?"

Summer ran her fingers through her brown hair and let the loose strands fall back into place. "Some people aren't cut out to be heroes ya know?"

Without any more words the girl let herself out of the Hall of Justice, and into the big city. She held back tears as she probably just threw away the greatest opportunity of her life.

"I'm such an idiot." The girl sat on the cold steps in front of the building and let the tears stream down her face.

"You're not an idiot, just calculating." She rubbed her tear filled eyes to clear the fogginess and saw Nightwing standing beside her.

"I read your file Summer, what was left of it anyway. Your mother trained you since the age of 7 to be a living nightmare. Your accuracy with stilettos is 97.81 percent."

He took a seat next to the melancholy girl, "I used to be a part of this team, but I distanced myself. That works for some people, but you are not one of those people. Fall too far from the tree and you become rotten."

Summer rubbed her eyes once more and gave a sniffled chuckle, "Wow, you're like a super senior. You just keep coming back even though you already 'graduated.'"

The man gave her a friendly shoulder bump, "You're unrefined, yes, but you need a place to sharpen your skills. You're right in your decision to decline joining. This isn't the place for you, but I think I know what is. All it takes is one phone call."

A second chance was being presented to the girl. Her odds of getting struck by lightening were higher than being offered another opportunity. This time she wouldn't decline. There was definitely something great for her in this world, and maybe what Nightwing was presenting was it.

"I guess having power isn't refraining from using it because you don't know how, but honing it so you know what to do when the moment comes."

She'd dust herself off and stand up from the steps, "As they say, strike while the iron is hot! Nightwing, thank you. I can't wait to see what's in store."

...

 **I hope you all liked my story, if not that's perfectly fine. I'll continue the story no matter how the reviews, favs and follows pan out, so that's good if you liked it, but if you hated it... whelp, I dunno what to tell ya. Hopefully I can update at least once a week.** **Thanks all who read!**


	2. New Kid On the Block

**JUMP CITY COAST**

 **September 21**

11: 24 PST

The hood of a bright candy apple red convertible was down, and the cool breeze rolled through the brown girl's hair. The car was something she'd left behind from before she was taken away 5 months ago. The barely legal motorist sat in the driver's seat carefully trying to remember the directions Nightwing gave her.

She was offered a ride from the man, but she wanted to clear her head on the drive over. She had no parents that would miss her after making a move to Jump City. Her father was just a man who sent checks every month with no face, and her mother passed away when she was 14. She'd been living off their combined fortunes ever since.

Although Summer only ever spent one year in public high school it was something she dearly missed. She was hoping joining the Teen Titans would fill that that void. At very least it should feel like an intense summer camp.

Her slender fingers reached for her aviators and pulled them down as the tower was within view. It was truly something to marvel, and of all the landmarks she'd seen on this road trip, this was the most magnificent.

Pulling up to the parking area of the tower, she closed her roof and stopped the car. The girl stepped out of the bright glossy vehicle and was met by 1 of the 5 Titans. She really wasn't expecting any kind of grand introduction, so this was to be foreseen.

The tall green eyed ginger, Starfire, walked over to the girl with a welcoming smile of graciousness. "Hello, you must be Summer; the girl Dick was talking about. I'm Starfire. I've heard all about you. We're more than happy to have you on the team."

Summer cocked her head to the side upon hearing the name Dick. She wasn't familiar with who that was, but a good guess told her it was Nightwing. She wasn't quite buddy-buddy enough with the Justice League or anyone to know their real identities yet. It made her believe that whatever they read in her destroyed file must have been pretty impressive; that, or horrifying.

"Nice to meet you." She shook the tall woman's hand, "Listen, I'm gonna be upfront with you, I'm a piece of work. I'm not truly sure how to control myself and that's why I'm here."

Starfire grabbed the girl's bag from the backseat of her car and lead her inside the building. "We are all trying to unlock our full potential while attempting to thoroughly understand how we work. You are not the only one. Come, let me show you to your room."

Maybe Nightwing was right. This might be the right place for her, but only time would tell.

Going up the elevator, Summer rocked from her toes to her heels back and forth. "So, do I get a cool costume or?"

"Not just yet. I'll need to access your skills to see what material will compliment your abilities. For now, I will have a sparring outfit for you to wear." The green eyed alien exited the elevator and continued to lead the brunette to her room.

"The rest of the team is in the middle of training right now." The red head handed Summer her bag, "Get dressed and I will introduce you to the rest of them. I will be in the training room awaiting your arrival. I hope the housing is to your liking Summer. I would like for you to be as comfortable as possible here."

The brown girl stood before her door. This was going to be her home for who knows how long? She put her hand on the knob and opened it. It was a rather large room, but very plain. At some point in time she'd have to redecorate in here, but this would do for now.

She walked over to her bed and saw a black sports bra paired with workout pants and tennis shoes. She was almost certain that was the outfit Starfire was referring to. She didn't want to get too attached to the room. If she did she'd never go back out to train.

After suiting up, the girl put her hair up in a tight ponytail and she was ready to train. She was ready to prove herself, and she was ready to find out how to utilize her power for something other than research. As she confidently exited her room she suddenly realized Starfire never told her where training room was.

She headed for the elevator hoping the button that lead to the training room would stand out in some kind of way. The doors opened to the gleaming metal box and her eyes amplified upon looking at the small black buttons. She couldn't help but think this was some kind of test. Besides the numbers, all the buttons looked the same.

She'd not press anything but stare in disbelief. "Do I go up or down? Ughhh!"

Her index finger pressed a button and down she went. It was such a frivolous task. This had to have been a test from Starfire. If she couldn't find the training room, then how could she ever find a civilian in a burning building? Or a hostage in an underground hideout?

Ten minutes passed, and at this point she was ready to just go back to her room and wait to be called upon. Why was this a task in itself? It seemed more like a day 2 type of thing.

The slender girl cracked her knuckles and faced a wall in front of her, "I hope no one's naked."

She began to walk through the walls this time. Going door to door was taking far too long. Her eyes looked around left and right, but nothing. She peaked her head from behind a piece of machinery and saw bright lights.

 _WOOOSHHHHH!_

A black piece of shrapnel flew right at the girl's face as she entered the next room. Her body instinctively sprung into a back hand spring. As one hand was on the ground she pulled two stilettos from the side of her sports bra and threw it in the opposite direction.

Her eyes looked around the room and she saw Starfire standing against the wall. "Sorry I'm late."

She walked over to boy she threw her stilettos at and offered him a hand up, "I apologize. I thought you were attacking me."

The young Robin swiped away her hand as he took the knife out of his cape. "I don't need your help. You're interrupting my training."

Starfire clapped her hands, "That was amazing! Damian, Jaime, Raven, Garfield, I'd like you to meet our newest member, Summer!"

The girl shrugged, "Mom always taught me to keep at least 20 knives on me at all times. I guess it was a habit that I couldn't shake."

Beast Boy walked toward the girl, "20 knives?" He'd morph his body into a blood hound; sniffing the girl and circling around her. "Where do you keep them all?"

Turning back into his normal self, he'd poke around the girl's leg with no regard for personal space. "Are they interdimensional or something?"

"They're not interdimensional." She pulled another one from the side of her sports bra, "They're just razor thin."

The boy narrowed his eyes at her. Even with them being very thin, she still shouldn't have been able to carry so many.

The green boy shrieked as he was peeled away from the girl. Up walked the taller mowhawked boy. "Back off tonto. Quit sniffing all over the girl." He'd lengthen his arm and present his hand. "Jaime."

Shaking the boy's hand, she snickered, "Su turno para oler?" (Your turn to sniff?)

His brown eyes lit up upon her speaking Spanish. A chuckle escaped the boy from hearing her sarcastic joke. "Hablas Espanol?"

Their hands released and she shook her head, "Just the naughty stuff." Her eyes flashed wide open for a moment in a playful manner.

The brunette turned around and looked in the direction of Raven. "You gonna say something or you gonna keep sizing me up back there?"

As the demon girl was opening her mouth to speak, Damian walked in between the eye line of the two.

"Hey, I'm still training here. You guys wanna move?" He wasn't saying it in the manner of a question, but the purpose of a demand.

Summer put a gentle hand to her chest, "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I in the way? Why don't we just spar? If I win I get to train, and if you win the room's yours."

The young boy exhaled irritably, "You couldn't keep up with me."

The brunette threw her head back in hysterical laughter, "And you're being completely serious? I may have been out of the assassin game for 16 months, but I could still pierce every one of your vital organs before your brain could even register what your eyes already missed."

"Tough words from some hasbeen. Let's see how strong you really are." Damian stood ready to throw down with the girl. He wanted to teach her that having a slick mouth around here would get her nowhere.

She too would take her position and ready herself to fight the boy. It wasn't quite the introduction she was hoping for, but this was the hand she'd been dealt.

There was no need for need for a countdown. Both parties knew what they' gotten into and they were ready to test the abilities of one another.

Both of them charged at one another, and before they could make any leeway they simultaneously tripped and face planted onto the floor.

Summer looked down at her shoe and saw the batarang pinning her to the ground. Damian did the same and spotted her stiletto affixed to his cape once again.

Beast Boy widened his bright eyes as he looked at the two. "Whoa! When did they?"

The girl smirked at their likeness as she threw the batarang to the side. She wasn't quite as unskilled as he thought she was and vice versa.

He'd run toward the girl and pull out his sword. Swinging it at her, she was just barely missing the attacks he threw. She had literally no room for error as the blade was so close that her loose strands of hair were being slit by the second.

He had her on the ropes, and she needed to start throwing some attacks herself. Her eyes followed his sword as he took his next swing. All she needed was a tiny opening.

 _Swoooshhh!_

His sword swung again, and as he recovered she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his neck. Throwing her body back, she saw the meticulously placed batarang sticking upright from the ground. If she came down on it she'd be nursing a pretty gnarly wound afterwards.

Instead of slamming the boy to the floor, with her back against him, she'd place her hands on the ground and flip backwards off him and safely over the weapon.

Damian bellowed a cocky laugh, "You're slow."

He was right in a way. She was fast to those untrained, but to someone like Robin she could barely catch her breath to stay on par.

"Don't shit talk me before the fight's over!" The brunette sucked her teeth from her vexation with the boy.

He was fast, and even when it seemed like his guard was down, it wasn't. The boy charged at her again, and she was ready to charge back.

Beast Boy glanced over at Starfire, "Um, should we be stopping this?"

Jaime put an arm on the boy's shoulder and leaned over, "Before the new girl kicks Damian's ass? No way."

The green boy placed his chin between his thumb and index finger, "I don't know. My money's on Damian. What do you think Raven?"

The hooded girl stepped forward and crossed her arms. Her eyes weren't really just watching the fight, but Summer. The girl had an interesting past, and there were things in her file even before it was destroyed that was never added in the first place.

"Summer is running on muscle memory. Something like that can only last for so long." The gray skinned girl grabbed her shoulder and continued to watch the altercation.

She wasn't cheering for one side or the other, but merely stating facts. No, she too didn't know the backstory on the girl, but an educated guess could tell her everything she needed to know.

Side flipping out of the way of Damian's attacks, Summer frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?! I can hear you guys ya know!"

Her mind was unfocused for a split second, but that was all it took for Damian to get an edge. Her eyes locked back in and he was once again coming at her with his sword. She didn't have any time to react, and the girl lost her balance. She fell onto the floor, and the sword went through her stomach and out the back.

Everyone stood there wide eyed and in shock, even Robin himself. He wasn't trying to go for such a damaging attack as he considered she would most likely dodge it.

The young boy stared at the girl "I wasn't trying t-"

"What is wrong with you?!" Summer yelled as she rolled over through the sword and onto her stomach. She used her hands to push up off the ground and rise to her feet.

"Why are you using lethal attacks during a sparring match?" Yep, this was not the kind of first impression she was looking for. Something subtle was more her style. Maybe a joke to break the ice, but not a fight on the first day.

Damian sheathed his sword and rolled his eyes at the irate girl. "Clearly I wasn't trying to do that! Moreover, you wanna explain how you're not bleeding right now?"

The brunette crossed her arms and took a defensive stance. "Let's just call it a freak accident. Anyway, a deal's a deal. I'll step out of your way and you can finish your training."

Before the girl would leave the room, Starfire flew in between them. "Wait. I have called everyone to the training room so we could work with one another. We need to function as a team. You can fight individually on your own time, but for right now we do this together."

As the leader of the Teen Titans it was out of respect that they came together once again. With a new member on the team, that meant things would go a lot more smoothly now, so it was safe to turn up the intensity of the holo-enemies. This was the new team, and they'd have to stand united, or as they say, divided they'd fall.

 **TITANS TOWER**

 **September 24**

13:10 PST

"I absolutely cannot work with the guy! He's a jerk" Summer sat on the bed inside of Starfire's room. Over the past few days the fiery red head had become more of a mentor to the girl. Summer would lay back with her limbs outstretched as she looked up at the ceiling.

The ginger turned around in her office chair and faced the upset girl. "Please Summer, its only been a few days. You have to give it more time. Perhaps the reason that you two don't get along is becau-"

"Because he's a glory hog who only thinks of himself? I know I haven't been here that long so maybe it's not my place to say, but he doesn't seem like the kind of person who belongs on a team Star. Jaime and Garfield are cool. Even Raven knows how to keep to herself, but it just feels like he's always in my way. Like how I keep "accidentally" getting a batarang stuck to my pant leg during practice."

The brunette flipped over and grabbed one of the pillows. She'd scream from the pit of her stomach into the soft headrest and look up, "Am I just being a bitch?"

Starfire stood from her seat and sat next to Summer on the bed, "I think you're allowed to feel the way that you feel, but you cannot let things escalate from here. What I was going to say earlier was that you probably don't get along because of your similarities."

Summer propped up from the bed and her gray eyes were literally shooting daggers into the red head. "Similarities? Trust me, if you knew my past... my whole past, you'd think otherwise. I'll be cordial with the boy, but that doesn't mean I have to play nice."

The younger girl rose from Starfire's bed and exited her room. It seemed the leader of this team was once again in a predicament. Would another outing of fun fix this? If only Damian and Summer could see their similarities things would run a lot more smoothly. According to their files, they were much more alike than they even knew.

The girl headed out to the elevator. A part of her felt bad for the strong emotions she felt about Damian, but the other part didn't care at all.

She'd head to the upper floor where the living room was. She just wanted to go for a ride in her convertible. Maybe it was rude of her to leave, but she didn't want to stay in a place where she felt in the way.

Her head turned back as she heard the elevator opening once again on her floor. As the doors opened she saw Beast Boy, Jaime, and Raven enter the common space.

Beast Boy morphed into a cat and snuggled up against the girl's leg. He took notice of the keys in her hand. "Where you going? Trying to escape this team?"

Her hands reached down to pick up the green cat. Putting it over her shoulder she'd run her hand over its soft fur. "Of course not. I just want to go for a ride."

She set the purring cat back down on the floor and he'd transform into a pony. His nose pressed into the back of her knee making her inadvertently fall on his back. The boy took a few steps over and bucked her off onto the couch.

"Well, while we've got some down time we may as well get to know each other." Altering back into his normal self, he'd plop on the sofa next to the girl.

"Just you and I?" Her eyebrows frowned as she side eyed the boy.

"No, Jaime and Raven too." He peeked over the couch and into the kitchen where the two were.

The older boy glanced up from the fridge with half a sandwich in mouth, "What? What are we doing?"

The green animal sighed, "We're playing truth or dare! You too Raven! You have to play!"

Raven and Jaime exited the kitchen and walked over to the living room. It wasn't particularly Raven's forte to play truth or dare, but she was interested in confirming her suspicion about Summer if she asked enough truth questions.

Beast Boy clasped his hands, "Alright, so we all know the rules of truth or dare. Whoever get's chosen to do something will have the next turn and so on. Since she's new, Summer you can go first. And we'll go from there."

Interlocking her fingers, she'd crack her knuckles. "Okay then!" She extended her arm and pointed slowly around the room, "Raven. Truth or dare?"

The demon girl was surprised to be chosen first. Her eyes widened a bit as she was taken aback by the gesture. "Truth."

Summer's eyebrow winced upwards for a moment. "Hmph, truth? Okay playing it safe huh?"

Her lips pursed as if she'd just eaten a lemon. She was trying to hide a smile back. If Raven was going to pick truth she'd have to fess up about something juicy.

"Hypothetically you're trapped in an inescapable dimension with three seconds worth of air left. Who do you kiss, Jaime, Garfield, or Damian?"

Summer crossed her legs and put the backside of her hand under her chin. She was going to spend a lot of time with this team, so she didn't want to cause any irreversible damage by asking something too personal. If anything she was just trying to stir the pot.

The gray skinned girl crossed her arms defensively. Her nails slightly dug into the gloves as she looked Summer in the eyes. "We're just teammates, nothing more. If there were only 3 seconds of air left, the last thing I'd be thinking about is kissing any of them."

Maybe the young demon was lying, maybe she wasn't? Her demeanor didn't falter, and she stayed true to the words spoken. The brunette wasn't expecting quite an answer, and for that she'd let it be. As much as Raven wanted to retaliate by interrogating Summer right back, it would be too obvious if she did.

"Garfield. Your turn." She said with no hesitation.

The boy put his hands behind his head as he sunk back into the couch. "Easy, dare!"

Raven didn't really have anything in mind, but on the fly she'd just have to fire off anything. "I dare you to eat Starfire's leftovers from last night; all of it."

There was a fear in the boy's eyes like nothing they'd ever seen. "Those salty slimy space potatoes?! You're sick Raven!"

The food in which they spoke were potatoes that Starfire made the night before. They were runny and extremely high in sodium to say the least. It was hardly edible.

Beast Boy walked over to the fridge and pulled out the mound of disgusting potatoes. His arms were literally trembling as he brought them back into the living room.

"This is a heinous crime! You're all accessories to murder you know!" The boy scrunched his nose before morphing into a goat.

Something about being an animal that eats everything seemed better for some reason. His head lowered until he was just inches away from the plate. Opening his mouth, he began to chomp down on the crunchy yet runny mound. It seemed that even Raven regretted asking this of him. Summer shielded her eyes as he downed the horrible food.

Once it was all down he transformed back into his normal self and in dramatic fashion fell back onto the couch. "I-I think I see the light! It's getting brighter!"

Summer gave the boy a gentle rub on the back, "You'll live, but you won't be able to kiss anyone ever again. Hang in there Garf, it's your turn."

His green hand reached up toward his mouth and held back a gag. Upon seeing it Jaime laughed at the boy's suffering.

"Glad you find it so funny Blue, because it's your turn next. Truth or dare?" He'd immediately put a hand back up to his mouth to hold down his lunch.

The laughter stopped from Jaime and not even a smirk could be found on his face. "Dare. Bring it on ese."

"If you say so. I dare you to do pushups until it's your turn again." The shorter boy smiled at his own words. He didn't care if it wasn't a real dare, he just wanted to punish Jaime for laughing at his agony.

Jaime stepped to the side of the couch and shook his head as he took position. "I could do this in my sleep."

Summer walked over to Blue and stood beside him. "I think you went too easy on him Garfield. I'm sure what you meant to say was he has to do pushups with me sitting on his back right?"

She took it upon herself to sit with her legs crossed toward the bottom of his back. She didn't want to be up too high and accidentally mess with the scarab.

"I'm so happy you're comfortable up there Summer. Kick back. Truth or dare?" The mohawked boy grunted as he came up on his pushups. No Summer didn't weigh that much, but anything more than 100 pounds would cause some kind of strain on a person lifting their full body weight off the ground.

"I will dooooo... Truuuuuuuth? No dare! I choose dare!" She hesitated as she thought of the lesser between the two. Generally speaking truth was the easy route, but in her case she'd rather take dare.

"Nope, you already said truth. Now you've gotta do it. What's your biggest phobia and why?" Normally he'd let something like this slide, but there were some secrets that she was hiding, and he wanted to know what they were.

Her brown freckled hands covered her face as she hated talking about her fear. She mumbled into her palms, "Hehs. Mm sared ob hehs."

Beast Boy lifted his back from the couch with wide eyes, "What did she say? I didn't catch any of that."

As she was getting ready to speak the elevator doors opened once again and Damian walked through to the living room. Seeing as he was dressed in his regular clothes he most likely finished up in the training room and was dropping in for some lunch. Now Summer really didn't want to repeat herself. It was bad enough in front of him, but even worse in front of Damian, someone she could barely stand to be around.

Her hands lowered and she spoke in a moderately low tone. "I said heights. I'm scared of heights. Ever heard of Oloupena Falls? When I was a kid I had to base jump with no parachute. It was a test to see if I could survive a deadly situation with limited supplies. I've been terrified ever since."

Summer moved to her hands and knees while still on Jaime's back. She looked over the boy's shoulders with her upside down hair lightly feathering his face. "Good enough for you?"

Suddenly an alarm sounded and that meant there was trouble. Summer hopped off Jaime's back, and everyone prepared themselves to suit up. This was something Summer hadn't done yet. The team trained for days on end, but it was nothing like the real thing.

She was still in the process of getting a costume, so it looked like she would go as is. Starfire ran to the common room and looked at the group.

"There's trouble downtown." She handed Summer an eye mask. "Protect your identity. You never want to mix your personal life and your profession."

Her heart raced as she put on the mask of a heroine. This was it. From this moment on she'd be regarded as a hero. She put on the black mask and smiled from the pumping adrenaline.

Starfire clenched her fists, "Titan's go!"


	3. False Alarm

**DOWNTOWN JUMP CITY**

 **September 24**

13:31 PST

"There's a truck headed outside of town right now carrying about 13.5 million dollars worth of artifacts. They have set 3 bombs in random locations. Robin and I are going alone. That means Blue and Raven it's up to you to find and defuse that last bomb. As for our fugitives, Garfield and Summer will take care of that. Let's get these guys and make sure those bombs don't set off!"

Starfire yelled to the team before splitting up to their designated areas. The stakes were so high for her first mission. Summer rode on the back of the horse that was Beast Boy. Since there were 3 bombs and one truck, as she said, there would be two pairs and two singles. Since Summer refused to get more than 20 feet off the ground, Beast Boy was literally her only option.

"You know if I turn into a pterodactyl this'll go a lot faster!" Garfield panted as he ran with the girl's muscular arms nearly strangling his neck.

She sat with both legs on one side. Riding a horse with no saddle was not exactly preferable, so she wanted to keep steady with her arms around his neck.

"Hey, if you take flight I'm gonna pass out! Sure you could probably take the truck down on your own, but it'll go a lot smoother with me being awake!"

They boy sighed with irritation in his voice "What if I fly close to the ground?"

Her long lashes came together as she shut her eyes tight. "Just... don't go too high, okay?"

The green skinned boy morphed his body into that of the prehistorical pterodactyl. He kept true to his word and stayed as close to the ground as he could while still giving himself a comfortable amount of room to flap his wings.

The path they were being lead was by the docks. This was good because it meant less civilians to worry about. Beast Boy slowed and transformed back into his normal self. Summer climbed off his back and the two hid behind the shipping containers.

They watched as some shady deal was going down. There were about 20 armed men surrounding the truck. It was nothing they couldn't handle, but if at some point these men felt too threatened, they could easily set off the explosives.

"What do we do? We can't let the stolen goods leave the docks." Summer whispered to the boy. She was pressed against his back so they could both inconspicuously look at the going on's.

"I'll transform into a bird and get an aerial view, when I see an opening I'll signal. That's when yo-"

"Hey! Who's that?!" Beast Boy's words were cut off by someone outing their position.

The armed men looked at the two and pointed their guns.

Garfield altered his body into that of a lion. "Time for Plan B. We fight!"

He charged at the men pouncing from left to right. They were barely missing the big cat as it was too quick. Summer never fought alongside anyone before, but the rules of this seemed simple. He'd be the tank, and she'd be support. Now that the work was split up, this would be a piece of cake.

Coming from behind the container, Summer pulled two stilettos from under her sleeve. She threw it at one of the men trying to attack Beast Boy. His attention turned just before the knives hit him and he shot them down.

The crook smirked at her failed attempt... or what he thought was a failed attempt. Behind her second stiletto was a third riding parallel to the others. It pierced through his hand and pinned it to the container behind him. Only after looking at his palm did he even know what happened.

Running over she'd pick up her grounded knives and throw them in the direction of the other men. The now green goat rammed and kicked all the others surrounding him. Quickly the masked girl took her position to get his back. Throwing punches and kicks of her own, this was going quite smoothly.

If one wasn't mistaken, there was actually a smile on her face. This was what she was bread to do. For the better half of her life she was molded into a cold killer. She was told what she was doing was for the greater good, but it never felt like that. Fighting alongside Beast Boy, she knew this was the gateway to a good life.

Just as she pulled another knife, her hand was caught by a man in front of her. He'd hold up a button that one could only assume connected to the bombs downtown. Her lip quivered as her eyes focused in on it.

"New girl?" The man smirked. He rubbed the speckle of blood from his stubbly face. "You are in a world of trouble, you know that right?"

Both she and Beast Boy watched helplessly as the supplies were being loaded onto a nearby ship. They couldn't let that stuff leave the docks or it was mission failed.

Summer'd have to bite her tongue on this. Normally she'd have a snappy rebuttal, but there were lives other than her own dwindling in the balance. Being surrounded by men ready to kill her was nothing new, but she was no Superman. The men closed in with their automatics cocked and ready, and she wasn't faster than a speeding bullet. That is, not unless she knew it was coming.

She could feel the back of Beast Boy press against hers. With her free hand she'd interlock her fingers with the boy. In the blink of an eye she saw the man's thumb get closer to the detonation button, and all of a sudden it was gone. It was no longer in his hands. Was it magic?

Using her hand that was currently being held by the man, she'd yank back and force him into a headbutt.

Instinctively he'd release and the triggers were pulled. She squeezed Beast Boy's hand to the point of nearly breaking it. If they lost contact for even a second, he would die. She reached for her tucked away knives, but before she could even pull a single one, the enemies fell.

One by one their weapons were dismantled, and they fell back on the ground. Her eyes couldn't even register what was going on. She released her hand from the green boy's as her brows furrowed.

"So, you got a new technique that I don't know about or something?" She turned to the boy with crossed arms.

"Um, maybe? I was gonna ask you the same." Beast Boy literally scratched his head trying to comprehend what happened.

"Hey, don't take my credit." A yellow blur came into vision, and as it slowed a person could be made out of it.

"I took care of the one's on the ship too, so you don't need to worry about that." The boy completely stopped in front of Garfield and Summer.

"Kid Flash?" Summer's eyes widened, "I met you at the Hall of Justice a few days ago. What are you doing here? Don't you live on the other side of the country?"

Garfield waved at the boy, and it seemed as if the two were already acquainted.

"Yup, it's me. Looked like you guys could use some help. How exactly do I know you again? I don't remember meeting you." The ginger boy rose an eyebrow.

"We can chop it up later. Right now we need to get these criminals detained. I don't know how hard you hit them, but they could come to any minute now." Summer ran toward the men and the boys did the same.

She'd kick away their guns and drag them toward one of the shipping containers. Using her ability, she'd put both of their arms through the large box and leave their body on the outside. It was in improvisation for hand cuffs.

Both Kid Flash and Beast Boy lined up the men for her to "handcuff."

They boarded the ship and headed to the stern. It was where the loot was, and they'd not leave until the police showed up. Summer climbed up on one of the containers and sat down. Beast Boy looked out at the water, and Kid Flash sat beside the girl.

She stretched her arms out in the air, "So this is what it's like to be a Titan? Waiting for the police to show up?"

"Not all the time." Beast Boy peeked back. "We got the easy part. Anyway, why are you here KF?"

"I was actually on my way back from delivery duty and noticed something shady looking." It got silent for a moment before Kid Flash turned to face Summer.

"So are you sure we met? You seem like the kind of person I would remember." Kid Flash was not letting it go. It was a little weird that she knew who he was immediately without question. Not only that, she specifically met him at the Hall of Justice.

"Please, let's just finish this first and I'll tell you everything. For right now, just call me... um, Astral."

"Astral huh? Alright then, we'll talk later."

Summer placed two fingers on her forehead as she shook her head, "What the hell kind of criminals are these anyway? I'm no expert, but this seemed pretty blatant. They robbed one of the biggest museum's in Jump City, their truck was so easy to find it's stupid, and they put up very little fight all in broad daylight. It's almost like they were trying to get caught."

Beast Boy walked to the container Summer and Kid Flash sat on. He slumped his arms over the top and looked up at her, "Sometimes it's just dumb criminals looking for an easy come up. There is a possibility that this could be linked to something else, but these men aren't known criminals, so thaaaaaattttttt-"

His words slowed down dramatically. Was he thinking as he spoke? No. No that wasn't it at all. She could feel wind blowing her hair in her face. There were arms carrying her, and little speckles of water splashing up on her. Kid Flash was carrying her and running on the water away from the boat.

Summer looked back and saw the large boat explode right before her. A small green bird could be seen barely escaping the blast. It flew up until it was completely out of the blast radius.

Kid Flash stopped running, and the two began to sink in the water. "What the hell was that? What just happened!?"

The red haired boy shook his head, "No idea. I checked the boat for explosives before I even helped you guys. There were none."

Beast Boy jumped out of the water as a large marlin and plopped back down as a tiny duck. "The suspects are still detained, so police can handle the rest. Let's just meet back up with everyone at the tower. Kid Flash, thanks for your help. You don't have to stick around anymore."

The young boy smiled, "I know I don't have to, but I still have a few hours left of free time."

 **TITAN'S TOWER**

 **September 21**

17:55 PST

"Please tell me again what has happened!" Starfire sat on the couch across from Beast Boy, Summer, and Kid Flash. She wasn't upset, but more so worried.

"I don't know." Summer started. "We showed up to the docks just as they were making their deal over the stolen artifacts. Someone outed us so we had to fight. They loaded up about a quarter of the items before Kid Flash came in and helped us. We detained everyone involved, and then we waited on the boat for the police to arrive."

"I felt something rumbling beneath us, so a grabbed Astral and took off." Kid Flash explained, "I checked the boat beforehand. There weren't any bombs onboard. Whatever happened was a complete coincidence. It had to be."

Starfire clasped her hands and placed them on the knee of her right crossed leg. "Astral?" She was unfamiliar with the girl's new alias, but that wasn't the point right now. "Was anyone left on the boat?"

"No." Garfield shook his head. "We took them off when we were detaining everyone. We did loose a little over 3 million dollars worth of items on that boat though."

"These things just don't make sense. When I reached the bomb downtown it was completely fake. Gunpowder and confetti. It was like someone was mocking me. Blue and Raven said the same thing happened to them. Robin too. This doesn't make sense. I'm going to have to look into this. You did what you could."

The ginger stood up and made her way to the elevator. She was now on a mission to find out if this was a dumb coincidence or connected to something bigger.

Kid Flash lifted the goggles up from his headgear and slumped back onto the couch. His eyes looked up at the ceiling and traced back around to Summer. "So, are you ready to tell me where I know you from?"

"Right." The freckled girl smiled and the slight dimples in her cheeks began to show. "I'm kind of offended that you don't remember me, so I guess I'll make you earn my identity." She pranced away to the refrigerator to get out a drink. "Don't you have your own HQ to loiter?"

Bart smirked at her sarcasm. "You do know I could take off your mask, see exactly who you are, and put it back on without you realizing?" He stood up from the couch and lowered his goggles. "But you're right. I need to head back now. I'll catch you guys around, soon."

In a flash the boy was gone. Summer lowed her head and laughed to herself. Garfield looked over at the girl and cocked his head to the side.

"You like him huh? You like KF?"

Her smile stopped and she turned to the green boy. "He's funny, but he's too young. I like older, and taller. You know what I mean?" Her head turned as the elevator sounded.

"Hey, glad you two are safe. What kind of attack was that? The bomb wasn't even real." Blue Beetle walked out of the elevator and toward the other two. "How was your first time chica?"

Summer twisted the cap back on her drink and leaned over the counter. Her hands rested on the bottle, and her chin on her hands. "I mean, it was alright I guess."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes playfully at the girl. "Tell the truth."

The brown girl perked up in an instant. "Okay! It was awesome!" She ran over to the tan boy and stood behind him. She stood on her toes and threw her arms around his neck. She still kept a little space so she wouldn't disturb the scarab, "So Garfield and I were running downtown like this as we make our way to the docks!"

She took her arms down and placed a hand on each side of his hips. Her brunette hair swung as she peeked from behind the boy in a slight crouching position. "Then we look from behind the shipping containers and someone was like GET THEM! So Garf transforms into a lion and beats the absolute crap out of them. Then I come in as back up and I'm like YOU GUYS WANNA DIE TODAY!? Then Kid Flash came and then there was an explosion! It was so exciting! I never fought alongside anyone before."

Jaime snickered at her cliff notes version of the story. "An explosion, Kid Flash? Seems like you had a better time than I did."

"It's not supposed to be fun. It's a job." Damian walked in and he seemed more irritated than ever.

Summer removed her hands from Jaime and placed them on her hips. "Yeah, I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand. If you keep looking at the world through some dark lens then eventually it's going to become that."

"You don't know me, and I'm not gonna take advice from some girl that literally jumps through hoops to hide her past." He walked past her to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

The girl approached him in a confrontational manner. "Listen 'son of Batman', not everyone wants to go around boasting about their history or who they trained with."

He'd not back down from the girl, but approach her instead. "Me being Batman's son has nothing to do with my skill set or background. I pulled your file, and I'm not impressed. A month of intense training for you would only equate to one day with me."

Summer clapped her hands together slowly, "Good for you. You know if you wanted to dig up some dirt on me, you might wanna find all of my information before jumping to conclusions. You could never compare your simple story to mine. I was too young when I first found out what the threat of death felt like. Hell, I still am."

Robin wasn't having it with her. He had training to do, so he wouldn't let this continue any longer. "Still tiptoeing around your past I see. I wasn't comparing myself to you. I'd never insult my grandfather's training like that. Speaking of which, I've got training to do."

"Let's go then. Let's go to the training room and see who's better. Since I know what kind of cheap shots you throw I'm ready for you! First time you fought me I was just shaking off the dust! If you're gonna keep disrespecting me around here, then allow me to show you the mistake you've made!"

The two walked up to each other until they were just a few inches from one another's face. Both Summer and Robin pulled off their masks and looked into each other's eyes. At this rate they wouldn't make it to the training room in time.

Starfire from her room could hear the shouting. She turned away from her computer and listened. She was just about ready to pull her hair out. The two of them had no quit in their arguing for the past few days.

They truly did need to see their similarities if they ever hoped to respect each other one day. Before the red head left her room, she pondered how she should fix this. This was beyond bonding with one another at an outing. They needed something else.

The ginger walked back over to her phone and picked it up. She dialed the number and waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

"Hello?"

"This is Starfire. I should probably be the last one calling in for a favor, but I could really use your help right now." She placed her finger in between her teeth and waited for a response. It was nerve wracking. She never called this person for any reason.

"Wow, um, how urgent is it?" The person replied confusingly.

"My team could dismantle itself in a matter of days. I heard that you were good with this kind of thing. Trust me I would not be calling if I felt like I had any other option." She removed her finger and placed her hand over face. Her hair shrouded the sides of her face.

"Alright, I'm a little over 3 hours away at the moment. Whatever the problem is we'll get it straightened out, okay? I'll be busy today, but I can start tomorrow."

Starfire paused for a moment before replying, "I... appreciate it. I am looking forward to your arrival, thank you."


	4. A Little Therapy

**TITANS TOWER**

 **September 25**

10:25 PST

The team each individually sat on the couch in the living room before Starfire. The woman was unusually happy, like more than normal. It was as if she had something up her sleeve. A trump card if you will.

"Alright team, I have someone I'd like you all to meet. You may recognize her." Star shrugged her shoulders excitedly.

Out walked Black Canary. What was she here for though? It was weird seeing a member of the Justice League in their living room. Was she here to train the team? It would be pretty wonderful to get trained by one of the greats.

"She is not only a trained fighter as you all know, but she is trained in psychology as well. Since there has been a clear divide in the team, we're going to get this sorted out and all in the open." Starfire took her seat on the couch next to Damian, and still her smile showed no sign of fading.

Black Canary took her seat before the group. She'd done this sort of thing before, but how would this group bode? There was only one way to find out.

As the blonde bombshell opened her mouth to speak, Summer blurted out, "This isn't like, family therapy or anything is it?"

"Well, everyone needs to vent. This isn't just because of a rift in your team, but as a hero, it is good to have therapy regularly. Bottling up emotions could become a nightmare."

Canary faced Summer, "Okay, we'll start with you; the newest member. Tell me about the team and how you're adjusting."

The freckled girl sat in the corner of the sectional couch. She had her legs lifted so they were in Jaime's lap. She was in a way resisting this experience. Therapy was not something that she ever wanted, but like it or not, she needed it.

Summer rested her arm on the couch pillow and leaned her head up against her hand. "First of all, it's nice to meet you Miss Canary. As for my adjustment, it's going fine."

The older woman clicked down her pen and jotted down a note. "Alright, and why is it fine?"

The brunette crossed her arms and shifted her focal point toward the window. "I don't know. The training is the right intensity, and the team... MOST of the team is easy to get along with."

This was just an analysis, so the woman wouldn't press for more information at the moment. "Okay, we'll move onto you Jaime. We've done this before so you should know how this works. If there was something you could change about the team, what would it be?"

The taller boy hunched over and rested his elbows on his kneecaps. "Um, lately it's been hard to focus with all the bickering. So I wish that would stop."

Again, the woman scribbled something on her paper. They all wondered what she was writing. For all they knew she was rating their intelligence by their answers.

"I think that is a completely reasonable request." Once again her focal point moved to Raven. "So Jaime brings up the problem of bickering. Do you notice it as well? How does it make you feel?"

The girl crossed her arms. The only therapy she needed was from meditation. She knew Starfire wouldn't let it go though, so the faster she could get through this, the faster she could be by herself again.

"I don't really buy into those things, but yes, I've noticed."

Writing down another comment, Canary turned her attention to Damian. "Where do you think the bickering is coming from?"

The boy rolled his green eyes and looked into those of Black Canary. "I'll just say that it wasn't like this a few days ago."

"Question!" Summer raised her hand. "Shouldn't this be done in private? Like one on one?" She'd growl "Not that I have a problem telling someone they're the epicenter of the bickering, because personally I think some people should hear it out loud."

Damian chimed in, "And I'm sure that person wouldn't want you to miss a single critique either."

"There we go! Always interjecting when no one's talking to you! How come you can't just fade into the background sometimes?" Summer stood on top of the couch and started to make her way out of the living room. "I don't want to do this! My opinion keeps getting slighted, and I have a million other things to do today! Can I go!?"

As the girl walked past the blonde, she'd grab her arm. "Please, don't leave." Her blue eyes looked back toward the group, "Everyone except Summer and Damian; you are dismissed. You will both have a chance to share your opinions without interruption."

Everyone stood up from the couch and made their way to the elevator. Fingers crossed they would get it together. Something had to give, and if not, they'd fall divided.

Summer sat back on the couch next to Damian. They were near one another, but there was a large gap in between the two.

"It is clear that you two are the center of the divide in the team. If you don't get it together the Titans will not last. It is effecting your teammates in a horrifically negative way. The way you act toward each other effects the dynamic between everyone. You cannot be that selfish as to not notice it or care."

Just as Summer was getting ready to dispute her words, Canary would quickly shut her down. "Summer, you just got here 4 days ago. There is no way in the world you should have this deep rooted of a grudge with someone you just met. As for you Damian, you seem to have personality clashes wherever you go, so you aren't without blame either. The way I see it, this is 50/50."

Both Damian and Summer looked in the opposite direction of one another. There was some truth to her words, and it was the reason both of them didn't get up and leave.

Black Canary pointed her pen, "Okay Summer, since it's clear you like to do a lot of the talking so I'm going to start with Damian. During this time you are only listening. I don't want to hear a word. Now then, tell me what's been going on her for the past few days."

Just like in training, the boy wouldn't pull punches. He mentally cracked his knuckles and began. "Like I said, it wasn't like this a few days ago. I don't want to coddle someone every two minutes because she's too slow to keep up with the training."

As Summer opened her mouth to speak Canary raised an eyebrow at her. It wasn't her turn, and she'd have to wait.

"Do you think this is something that can be fix or worked on?" Her eyes bargained with those of Damian in a way. "I don't want to see the Titans get taken out by themselves."

The boy shrugged nonchalantly. She was definitely hyping this up to be way bigger than it even was. "If she stays out of my way there will be no problem."

Finally the blonde woman looked over to Summer. She looked at the girl differently than she did with Damian. Her eyes weren't bargaining at all, instead they were kind of intimidating. Should the brunette girl sitting opposite the woman say anything malice or sarcastic it would be she who paid the price.

Summer sighed "Same for you." She turned to look at the upset boy. "Just let it be known that I wasn't the one who started all of this. I apologized for attacking you when we first met but you still gave me attitude. Were you afraid of someone joining this team with the same skill set as you?"

"Or maybe that's the way you took it because you were unwilling to see the fact that you were in my way. And while we're making things known, you are not on the same level as me. Not by a long sho-"

 _CRASHHHHHH!_

Both Summer and Damian ducked behind the couch as something crashed through the window. Looking behind them, they noticed Black Canary hiding behind her chair. She appeared to be fading away.

"No!" The blonde woman yelled.

The two noticed it wasn't she who was fading, it was them. They were drifting off into another dimension, and there was no way to stop it. The duo could see Starfire and the others rush into the room. They could see the faces of Damian and Summer fade away into nothing.

Finally the window of the dimension closed, and the two were left in a space that looked like... the tower. It was the Titans Tower completely unharmed with no on in sight. Were they pulled into an alternate universe? Without a word, Damian headed for the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Summer looked around cautiously.

"To suit up."

She nodded her head as to agree to do the same. As the two stood in the elevator it was awkward. For days the two butt heads, and even just before the attack they were spewing hurtful words toward one another. Summer knew an apology might solve all of this, but maybe not. Even still she didn't want to be the only one passing out "I'm sorry's" when she felt she was deserving one as well.

"This is my floor." The brunette spoke as the doors opened. "Let's meet in the garage. Then we can figure out what's going on."

The boy agreed with a half nod and continued down the elevator.

Summer entered her room and put on the halfway made costume that was in the process of being made for her. If she were to die today, she at least wanted to wear the costume once, even if it wasn't done.

It was a long brown and turquoise unitard. The leg material was all that needed to be finished, but she'd rather go without than leave the costume behind.

Leaving her room, she'd make a quick pit stop in the common space once again before heading down to meet Damian. She fixed the mask on her face and called out to the boy.

"Hey. We can take my car." Summer spun the keys around her finger.

"I'm driving." Damian held out his hand.

"Alternate universe or not, this car is still my baby. Plus you're not old enough to drive."

The raven haired boy hit the garage opener. "Do you even know where we're headed?" He crossed his arms.

The garage was unlike a normal one. Instead of it opening a frontal door, it opened the roof and lifted the car. The two glanced up and saw what looked to be hell on Earth. They didn't see all of this in the Tower, and it was partly to do with the fact that they were facing the ocean.

 **TITANS TOWER**

 **Unknown**

Unknown PST

Buildings were stripped and burned. The streets were cracked up and rugged. Smoke emitted from the inner city, and from the outside it was clear that the Titans Tower was hanging on by a thread as well.

Summer tossed her keys over to Damian, "Alrighty then. You drive."

The duo jumped in and began to head downtown. As they drove closer to the city they could see posters and signs that were anti Titans. They were a beloved and highly thought of team in the past and present, so it was clear that this was some time in the future.

"What happened to this place?" Summer looked around in shock.

They did not quite reach downtown yet, but Damian pulled the car over. He saw a person sitting by themselves next to three large bags.

"Hey! What happened here?" The young Robin yelled out to the stranger.

As the person lifted their face, they were revealed to be an older man. He was a tan skinned man with bags under his eyes and wrinkles not just from age, but stress of living in this world.

"It's you!" He pointed in terror.

As his hand still faced the two, the armor of the alien scarab began to cover his body, and he loaded up an energy blast.

"Floor it Robin!" Summer yelled before the two were disintegrated.

The caped boy put his foot to the gas and took off as fast he could. The brunette girl looked back and saw the blast take out an entire city block. It knocked the man's body back into the wall behind him and there he stayed.

"W-was that Jaime?! That was totally Jaime! Why would he of all people want to kill us?! Why was he so old?!" The brown girl screamed. "We need to find out what's going on here and fast!"

Once they were out of the vicinity Damian parked the car again. "I can't drive any further until we have a plan."

"What kind of plan can we come up with? We don't even know when we are!" She buried her face into her hands.

"Well it's clear that this is some sort of dystopian future where people hate the Titans. For some reason it was only us sucked into this dimension." Damian squinted his eyes as he tried to gather more information.

"Psst!" A voice called out to the two. "Hey, over here."

Summer looked at the alleyway in which the voice emerged and back over to Damian. "Couldn't hurt to try?"

The two cautiously exited the car and Damian unsheathed his sword.

The person pranced along down the alley and walked toward steps that lead to a basement. It was eerie, but the best thing that could come out of this was getting answers.

As the two entered, the door shut and the person turned on a hanging light. It was cramped in this space, and there was a lot of junk piled around.

"Damian and Summer; I never thought I'd see you again. Remember me?" The person speaking removed his hood and revealed his face.

It was Beast Boy. He was much, much older with white hair and wrinkly skin. Definitely not what he used to be.

"Garfield?" Summer's eyes widened. "Why are you? What's going on?"

The old man gestured for the two to take a seat. Beast boy sat on an old black tattered beanbag chair, and the other two sat on rickety wooden bar stools. One false move and those termite eaten chairs were coming down in an instant.

The green man spoke. "It's been 62 years since the world last saw you two. Probably isn't best for you to wear those costumes. Not in this world."

"62 years?" Damian frowned, "What happened to the timeline?"

"You two." Garfield pointed at each of them. "It started with just light bickering, but then it changed into an all out war. Jump City isn't the only war zone; it's everywhere. People took sides. It went from Damian versus Summer to a divided world. Your viewpoints differed so drastically that it was anarchy. There were some, like me, that stayed neutral through it all."

Summer removed the eye mask from her face, "We started all of this? The world is at its end because of... us?"

"It started with you, but like I said, the differences spread like wildfire." His green hand covered his mouth as he released an atrocious cough.

"I don't believe it. There's no way the Teen Titans caused the end of civilization." Damian shook his head.

"Why do you have to question everything, huh? You just saw the hellhole outside! What other proof do you need?!" Summer stood up from her seat.

"I'm just not as naive as you. I'm not willing to believe the first guy with green skin who calls himself Garfield."

Summer began to head for the exit, "Even during Armageddon you refuse to work together. Fine. You go your way and I'll go mine."

"Stop!" The large wings of the green condor that was Beast Boy blocked the doorway. He quickly shifted back as he was too old to maintain his form. "This is what started it all in the first place. Can't you see?! You two caused this, and you won't get back to your own time until you reverse it!"

"How do we change the past from the future? It makes no sense!" Summer yelled out. It seemed like their cause was hopeless, and at this point it was better for them to just get used to living in this time.

"You need to head to Keystone City, Kansas. Hurry before it's too late."

Damian tossed his mask on the ground. "How do you suppose we get there? It'll take us over a day by car. If time is truly of the essence, we-"

"I've been saving this for a rainy day!" The old man perked up with excitement.

He lifted his beanbag chair and haul up the worn floorboard beneath it. He pulled out a remote with a switch and handed it to the young boy.

"Here. Don't press this until you leave here." A smile finally slithered its way onto the mans face. "Please, change this future."

Damian took the remote and left out the door behind Summer. They made their way to the street and the black haired boy pressed the button. Beneath their feet was a rumbling that felt like an earthquake. The ground opened up and lifted a small jet.

"You know how to fly?" Summer grit her teeth.

"Of course." Damian replied as he approached the sleek black aircraft.

 **TITANS JET**

 **Unknown**

Unknown CST

A couple of hours passed and the two were closing in on their destination of Keystone City. It was quiet between the two. They were trying to still process the information that Beast Boy gave them. Could they really have started an entire world war? There was no possible way a few moments of bickering could lead to this. They disliked one another, but to say hate was a bit of a stretch.

Summer walked up behind Damian and gently placed her hands on the back of his seat. "What do you think is in Keystone City?"

"My guess is Barry Allen." The green eyed boy shrugged.

"Who?" Again, Summer was still new to this superhero business, and definitely not close enough to know the real identities of anyone.

"The Flash."

"Right." Summer nodded, "So you think he can help us? Help this future?"

"Doesn't hurt to try." He pointed at the seat next to him. "Buckle up. We're landing soon."

She'd listen and take a seat. There was an apology brewing in her heart, but she still couldn't bring herself to say it. Perhaps it was her pride, but she'd rather not get mushy while they were still in this mess of a world.

The jet began to descend, and Summer was afraid of what she'd see when they landed. Was it truly the ENTIRE world in shambles? Would Keystone City be worse off than Jump City?

The brunette twiddled her thumbs "Listen, Damian. If we die in this timeline, I just want you to kno-"

 _SCREEEEECHHHH!_

The sound of metal ripping blistered their ears before the girl was finished. Before them flew an angered Superman ready to annihilate the teens in front of him. His eyes glowed a bright red as it was time for a round two of his burning hot heat vision.

Summer leaned over to Damian and grabbed his hand. "Don't let go of me!"

She closed her eyes tightly and the two fell through the bottom of the jet. They weren't up very high, but still elevated enough for the girl to sprain her ankle from the fall.

Damian helped the girl run with one arm around her waist and the other on his sword.

"You can't harm him with that sword, but if you keep a hand on me he can't hurt you. We need to get out of his sights though!" The girl yelled as she limped away.

He may have been the "Man of Steel", but that was one of the elements she could easily pass through her body. They needed to get off of his radar, however. She never maintained her power for longer than a couple of minutes, and it was exhausting.

While his back was turned the two jumped behind a car.

"Give me your grapple and take off your clothes." Summer whispered.

Damian was taken aback by her choice of words. "What?"

"Just do it, trust me." She spoke as she too began to undress.

He did as asked and stripped down to his underwear. Summer ripped a piece of his cape to tie the clothes to the grapple. Pointing it at a far away building, she'd shoot it and let the clothes fly free. Just according to her plan, the rage blinded hero flew after it.

"We probably have just a minute or two before he realizes that's not us. Let's get out of here!" Summer bartered with her eyes.

Damian kept a helping hand on her for his safety and her own. Superman could not be the reason Garfield wanted them to come to Keystone City.

The two pressed forward, but before they could get too far an unidentified craft appeared right in front of them. The door opened and a man coughed profusely as he exited.

His green eyes looked at Damian and Summer, "No way. No way!"

The elderly man walked over to Summer and placed a caring veiny hand to her face, "You look as stunning as the first time I saw you. It took you 10 years to reveal to me your true identity, but by then you were already filled with so much anger and rage."

Summer placed a hand over the man's, "Wait, are you? Kid Flash? What happened to Barry Allen?"

"I was, yes. Grandpa, he's been dead for many years now. This was my fourth attempt at restoring a better future, but it would seem you two are so set in your customs that the future can only end one way."

"Well, what if you take us with you?" Damian exclaimed. "If you take us back to the time we left off, we can fix this."

The man removed his hand from Summer and shook his head. "I can't. This old tank can only make one last trip. There's only room in there for one of you, and even that's pushing it."

The three turned their attention as they saw an even more upset Superman destroying every building in sight as he approached.

Summer's gray eyes began to water, "Well if only one person can go than I should..." She stopped just short of saying something selfish, "I should stay."

Damian looked surprised at the girl, "What?"

"I will stay behind. If it's between me and you, my money is on you all the way. There are people who care about you. There is no one who cares about me in this world or the one we came from. Everyone who could have possibly loved me is dead. You still have a father, the Titans, the Young Justice team, hell, the Justice League. The world might be a better place if I just end my destiny here, you know?"

"Why are you saying this?" Damian frowned at the girl. "Why now?"

Bart began to pull the boy into the craft as it booted up.

"Because there's no time! Listen, I'm sorry okay!" She smiled through the tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry I made your life a living hell. I was jealous, and instead of learning from you, I fought against you. I'm sorry Damian."

She extended her hand for a handshake and the boy received it. "That goes both ways. I was wrong to challenge you. And... as far as I'm concerned, we are equals."

"Alright! Here we go!" Bart yelled as door began to lift up.

"Hey, let go of my hand!" Summer yelled!

"You're holding onto my hand! I let go already!" Damian rose his voice as the door was getting ready to smash both of their hands.

"You're gonna jam the door!" The old Kid Flash yelled out.

A loud thunderous sound was heard as Superman came flying at the trio.

"Let go of me, you need to change the future Damian! Let go!"

 _BOOOSHHHHH!_

Superman came crashing into the three and the world went to black.

 **TITANS TOWER**

 **September 25**

21:17 PST

"I think they've had enough." A disembodied voice giggled.

Both Damian and Summer opened their eyes and saw themselves on the couch inside the Titan's Tower right where they were before they were sucked into the alternate dimension.

The brunette girl looked at her fully clothed body and back to the boy beside her. "Damian? We made it! We're back!" She'd pounce on the boy and give him a slightly unwarranted hug.

"Well, technically you didn't go anywhere." The voice spoke again.

Summer cut her hug short before realizing how full the room was. There was Starfire, Garfield, Jaime, Raven, Black Canary, and... Miss Martian?

The green alien spoke once again, "Took you two long enough. You're lucky to have someone like Starfire who cares about your well-being you know."

The freckled brunette pointed, "But wait! We were in.. You were all.."

M'gann tapped her temple, "All an illusion."

Garfield teased the girl, "Seeing as you two woke up hugging I'd say it worked."

"You were all in on this?! You had me believe I was going to die in some messed up future! Was that whole therapy thing just trickery?! Were you all in on this?! Were you?!"

Jaime shook his head, "Star filled us in after we left the room."

Summer looked over at Damian, "Can you believe these people?!"

The boy rolled his eyes, "I'm going to train. Coming?"

The girl sighed as she stood from the couch, "Right behind you buddy."


End file.
